Goosebumps: Dummy or not I will always love you 3
by punkypuppy13
Summary: Yes! A third story about Joey Shawn and Slappy the dummy! This one has more Milly in it and might have some "interresting parts" XD Pleez review! Goosebumps! Enjoy!
1. Milly's first day of school!

(Joey's POV)

_Three years later_

Today was Milly's first day of pre-school and I couldn't seem to find her anywhere. Milly was now four and a half and looked more like Slappy than me. Even though that's what every mother says! Milly had long silky dark red hair that, Slappy's bright green eyes, pale skin, and a small voice. I had her when I was about 14. I was getting by pretty good for a 17 year old teenage mother, of course with Slappy's help. Anyways I was looking for Milly all over the house.

"Milly!" I called out, "Time to go!" I finally found her in my room. She was sitting on the bed.

"Sweetheart, we have to go." I said.

"But I don't want to go." She said, "What if the other kids don't like me?"

"Oh of course they'll like you." I smiled.

"Are you sure you can't go with me?" She asked.

"I can't hun." I smiled sadly. She sighed and got up. She grabbed her backpack and we went out to the car. It was silent for a few minutes. I looked over to her and saw that she was very nervous. I smiled and thought of something that would make her feel better.

"Do you know my big brother Danny used to drive me to school when I was your age?" I asked. (Danny was my dead brother from the first story)

"He did?" She asked.

"Yep." I said, "Grandma and Grandpa had to work so he always took me."

"What about Uncle Brad?" She asked.

"We never got along." I said. Brad moved to England a year ago and we still never got along.

"Do you still love him?" She asked.

"Of course I do hun." I said. When we got to Milly's pre-school I walked in with her. We went into her close room and everyone looked our way. We ignored them I knelt down by her and dusted and straighteded up her little black dress. I smirked when people saw a 4 year old with a emo close wearing teenage mother. Yes I am still an emo-outcast even having everything happened.

"Daddy, will come and pick you up after school." I smiled.

"Ok." Milly smiled a bit. I kissed her forehead.

"Have fun." I said and got up.

"I'll try." She said. I left and went to school. After everything that had happened I still went to high-school like a normal teenager. I was opening my locker when trouble came.

"Well, if it isn't Joey Shawn." Natalie smirked with her followers.

"Nice to see you too." I said sarcasticly. I opened my locker and put my backpack in. Natalie spotted the picture frame with Milly's picture in it.

"You keep a picture of your little sister in there?" She looked at me as if I said something stupid.

"She not my sister." I said, "She's my daughter." There jaws dropped. She looked horrified while the others crowded around it.

"She's so cute!" One said, "What's her name?"

"Milly." I smiled.

"Did giving birth hurt?" One asked.

"Yes, actually." I said.

"Girls!" Natalie snapped and all went beside her. She turned to me, "So the rumors were true."

"Mm hmm." I said and walked away.

(Milly's POV)

After my mommy left the teacher walked towards me and smiled.

"Are you Milly?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well Milly." She said taking my hand and leading me to a table with three other kids, "We'll just sit you over here." I sat on a chair. After the teacher left the other children looked at me.

"Who are you?" A boy with blonde hair asked.

"Milly." I said quietly. Before they could ask anything else the teacher started class.

"Good morning kiddies." She smiled. She looked a little young to be a teacher.

"Morning Mrs. Grace." The others said.

"Now children, we have a new student joining our class." She said, "Will you come up her Milly?" I got up and walked in front of the class.

"Children, this is Milly." She introduced me, "Why don't you tell us something about yourself Milly."

"Ok." I said, "Well, I love to draw and do puzzles, My favorite color's red, My favorite animal is a bunny, and I want to be ventriloquist when I grow up."

"Any questions for Milly?" Mrs. Grace asked. A girl with light brown hair raised her hand.

"Yes Susie." Mrs. Grace said.

"What's a ventriloquist?" She asked, "And why?"

"It's a person who performs with wooden dummies." I said, "And because my grandfather makes them and I always play with them." A lot of question were what I liked and why but the last question was neither of those. A boy with brown hair raised his hand.

"Yes Ben." Mrs. Grace said.

"I heard the adults talking about this and just out of curiosity, why is your mommy so young?" He asked.

"Because she had me when she was young." I explained, "Her and daddy take good care of me."

"How old are your parents?" Mrs. Grace asked.

"Mommy's 17." I smiled, "And daddy's 18."

"How interresting." Mrs. Grace smiled. After school was over I saw my daddy. I ran and opened the door to the car.

"How was school?" He asked.

"It was good." I said and we went to grandpa's house.


	2. Brad's coming back and ruined plans

_Thank's for the ideas_punkypuppy13,

A new review/comment has been submitted to your story.

Story: Goosebumps: Dummy or not I will always love you 3  
Chapter: 1. Chapter 1

_Thanks for the ideas!_Darkgemini13_ you rock!_

(Milly's POV)

I was at grampa's house playing with a dummy but kept on thinking about everything. Why did the adults think it was wrong that mommy and daddy were so young to be parents? Why was it unusal? What was the difference? Aparently Grandpa noticed.

"What's wrong las?" He asked, "Is something bothering ya?"

"How come Mommy and Daddy has me when they were young?" I asked.

"I don't really know las." He said, "Why do ya ask?"

"All the other parents looked at mommy weird when we walked into the classroom today." I said.

"Well, I think the other parents thought that she looked a little young to be a mother." Grandpa said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, to tell ya the truth las, it isn't very common for lasses as young as her to be mothers." He said. I looked at him in question.

"Lasses like her age don't usually have children that young." He explain simpler.

"Oh, I see." I said.

"But, never forget that they both love you very much." Grandpa said.

"I know." I said. I let the subject drop and went on playing with the dummy. A hour and a half later mommy came and picked me up.

"How was school?" She asked.

"It was good." I said. We reached home and we walked in the house.

(Joey's POV)

I was helping Milly do her homework when my mom came in with a big smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Guess who's coming for a visit!" She squealed.

"Who?" I asked.

"Brad!" She beamed.

"That's great." I said and forced a smile, "When's he coming?"

"Tomarrow night!" She beamed and left the room.

_"Shit!"_ I thought. I know I should be happy but I really wish he wouldn't. I let the matter drop for know and helped Milly with the rest of her homework. An hour later Slappy came over. Milly was playing with Laney and Tommy while we sat down. I was quiet as we watched them play and Slappy knew that something was bothering me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Joey..." He said.

"Slappy..." I said back.

"Seriouly, what's bothering you?" He said. I sighed in defeat.

"Brad's visiting tomarrow night." I said.

"Oh." Slappy said, "Well, he can't really do anything to us."

"How's that?" I asked.

"We have a child." He said, "We need to be around to raise her." I smirked.

"You are very strange my dear." I said closing my eyes, "But I love you."

"I love you too." He smirked. After a couple of hours Slappy left and I got Milly ready for bed.

(Slappy's POV)

_"DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!" _I shouted over and over in my head. I pulled out the small back box and opened it to find Jimmy's decised wife's engagment ring. I was planning on proposing to her tomarrow night. But I can't do that with Brad around! I guess it'll just have to wait. I was planning on proposing to her a month ago and was just waiting for the perfect moment. We've been through hell but we managed to get by. Milly needs to have both parents with her and not think of us as seporated. She looked so much like Joey but that's what every father says! Everytime we went somewhere someone would look at us and see two teenagers with a child. We ignore it. I'm glad that I'm with Joey and we had Milly, they're everything to me, and if something bad happened I would die! I slipped inside the house and laid on my bed. I fell asleep dreaming about all the good times Joey and I had together.


	3. Joey and Slappy's night andBrad just sux

(Joey's POV)

Spending time with Brad was hell! We all had to sit around as a family and he talked about his life in England. When no one looked we glared at eachother. He was kind to Milly, probably because I would kill him if he were mean to my baby. When night came I tucked in Milly and sat by my window. Just thinking about things until I heard heard a pebble hit my window. I looked down to see it was Slappy. I quietly walked out the door. I walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "I thought Jimmy needed your help with something."

"Yeah, to help him decide what he should wear for his blind date." He said.

"Another one?" I asked. He's been going on a lot of dates!

"Yes!" He sighed, "Aparently she lives out of town so he won't be back until tomorrow."

"She lives that far?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, "At least it gets him out of the house."

"Why do you want him out of the house?" I asked him suspicously.

"You'll find out." He said and took my hand. It was silent on the way to his house. We finally went into his house and into his room. When he shut the door I turned around to ask him what we were doing here but when I turned around he grabbed me by the waste and pulled me into a passionate kiss. We fell on the bed and continued. He started kissing my neck and to my chest. I moaned softly and we resumed our kiss. We started to strip off our clothes and...well...you should know! I woke up at the crack of dawn. Slappy was still sleeping so I quietly through on my clothes and left. I hurried back to my house to get ready for school. I went in Milly's room.

"Milly, wake up." I said, "Get ready for school." She groaned. I shook her gently.

"Come on hun." I said and she finally sat up. After she got dressed I brushed out her hair. Mom came in and tried to give me "motherly advise", She hasn't been much off a mother while I was growing up and I think I've been a good mom for my daughter.

"Oh honey, you forgot a knot!" She said. I looked at Milly's hair then at her.

"Well, I don't see one." I said. I put in her hair up in a little pony tail with a black bow on top.

"Honey, just because you wear black doesn't mean you make your daughter wear it." She said in her "You don't have a clue what your doing" voice. I sighed in frustration.

"She picked out her clothes, mom!" I said through gritted teeth, "It was her choice."

"I'm just saying, you might need some motherly help and-"

"If I could help Tommy grow up I can help Milly grow up!" I interrupted her, "Besides, I've been her mother for 4 and a half years I think I can manage" After that we gathered up Milly's stuff and headed downstaires.

"Where are you going, Mill?" Brad stopped us.

"To school." Milly said.

"Do you like school?" He asked. She nodded. Then he looked up at me and gave me one of his looks.

"You still go to school." He said, "Suprised they didn't kick you out."

"I'm suprised England didn't kick you out." I said.

"So where's Slappy?" He asked.

"Probably somewhere empty." I said and opened the door, "Your head." And before he could think of a comeback we went out the door.

I walked Milly into her class and again the adults were staring at me. There was this one chick who just walked infront of me and stared down at me. I smiled and got up looked her straight in the eye.

"It's very impolite to stare." I said. She gave me a freaked out look and left. Just then Milly's teacher walked up to me with a smile.

"Mrs. Shawn?" Mrs. Grace greeted.

"Yes?" I said.

"I was wondering if you could come after school to a little confrence today." She said, "And bring her father if you could."

"Of course." I said and turned to Milly.

"I'll pick you up after school, alright." I asked. She nodded. I kissed her forehead and left to school.


	4. No she isn't and Slappy preposes

After school I went to pick up Milly. I dropped her at my house and Slappy and I were on our way to Milly's school. When we finally got there Mrs. Grace greeted us. We sat down and waited for her to ask us something.

"Now, I asked you here to talk about Milly."

"Mm hmm." I said, "Is something wrong?"

"No." She said, "But I've been watching her and she is a very bright girl but..."

"But what?" Slappy asked when she paused.

"Well, Milly hasn't made any friends because the other parents tell they're children to stay away from her." She explained, "And study's show that...well, teenage parents are not well prepared to raise a child on their own."

"What are you saying?" Slappy growled.

"Well, the school district and the other parents think it's better if Milly was in a foster home." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well, you can just tell them that's never going to happen." I said.

"We raised Milly for 4 and a half years and she's just fine." Slappy said, "I think we can raise our daughter properly."

"But, we just think it would be-"

"That would tear us all apart." I interrupted, "Either the other parents act like adults or our daughter will not step into this school again."

"Well, maybe if you just concider-"

"No!" Slappy snapped, "We would never do that to her, so forget it, this conference is over!" He got up and started walking towards. I followed. The drive back was silent. The only noises was the rain drops hitting the windshield and the radio. I looked over at Slappy. He was not in a very happy mood and decided not to talk about it. Instead I grabbed his hand on his leg and gently sqeezed it. He sqeezed my hand but had that far away look in his eyes. When we finally got home we ran to my front porch and ran inside. When we got inside, I noticed that Milly wasn't around.

"Where's Milly?" I asked.

"Upstaires." Dad said, "Poor child was tired." Slappy and I walked upstaires. We saw Milly, still awake, in my bed. Slappy sat on the bed and hugged Milly close. I smiled and sat next to him. He put his free arm around me and I laid my head his shoulder.

(Slappy's POV)

I decided it would be tonight! There would be no other time. I walked up to Joey's home and throw a couple of pebbles at her window. I saw her then she vanished. A minute later she was outside. She was shivering a bit from the cold.

"Hi." She shivered, "Do you need anything?"

"Yes." I said and pulled out the ring I gulped, "Joey, will you marry me?" She stared at me and I was so afraid of rejection but she finally smiled and squiled the word, "Yes!" I smiled then reliezed her smile vanished and she fainted. I chuckled. I carried her back in the house and laid with her until she woke up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I asked you to marry me, you said yes, and you fainted." She blushed but laughed it off. I evenatlly fell asleep with my new finance in my arms.

_PLEEZ REVIEW!!!!! OMFG! JOEY SAID YES!!_


	5. RIP TommySAD CHAPTER!

_This chapter is depressing! I feel like such a terrible person! WAAAA!!!!_

(Tommy's POV)

I told Joey that I was going to Jimmy's to help him out. Everyone else was gone. Mom and dad took Milly to see grandpa and grandma, Brad was visiting old friends, and Laney was at a sleep over with her friends, and I knew Joey and Slappy needed there alone time.

"Are you sure?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna help him move somethings." I said.

"Well ok." She said, "But be home before 9:30."

"Alright." I smiled and hugged her before I left. I ws helping Jimmy move some old boxes in the basement. While I was moving some boxes I was so excited to turn 13 in one month! 13 was my lucky number so I was hoping this would be a great year! Jimmy noticed and asked.

"Why so happy lad?" He chuckled.

"In one month I'm going to turn 13!" I beamed, "I can't wait!"

"Excited to finally be a teenager 'ey?" He smiled.

"Yes, and 13 is my lucky number and this will be a terrific year, I just know it'll be great!" We finally got done and it started to get dark. I looked at my watch. _9:15_

"Crap." I said to myself and started walking, "Joey's gonna kill me if I'm late." I started to walk in the dark. I was thinking about how great it will be finally being 13! I couldn't wait! My thinking stopped when a familiar voice spoke right behind me.

"Well, aren't you a big boy now?" The voice smirked I whipped around to see it was the leader and the other living dummy's! I stood in fear.

"A young man like you shouldn't be out here alone ya know." He smirked again. The fear quickly passed and I started running for my life! Unfortunatly, I didn't get very far because a the strongest one jumped in front of me and without even blinking he turned my head to the right and snapped it to the left. I fell to the ground, I couldn't move, darkness closing in on me, I never made it to my 13th birthday...

(Slappy's POV)

We were at Tommy's funeral. Joey and I were getting worried about him since it was getting late and went out looking for him. We found him on the sidewalk laying lifeless on the pavement with a note by him. From the other living dummies saying:

_Don't worry,_

_You'll be with him soon enough._

It was so tragic! I looked around to everyone. My eyes laid on Joey and I saw hey devistated she was. Her and Tommy were extremely close and she was crushed. After the funeral everybody was leaving and I was talking to Joey's dad.

"I'm so sorry for your lose." I said.

"Thank you." He smiled then looked past me at Joey who was the only one who was standing in front of her little brothers grave.

"Her and Tommy were almost like mother and son for most of his life." He sighed, "My wife and I were always so bussy. My wife would always have girl time with Laney and I taught Brad sports all the time, and Joey would take care of Tommy. They were extremely close and I can't imagine what she must be feeling." A small tear came down his cheek.

"Don't feel guilty." I said, "Tommy and Joey may have had a better brother and sister relationship but they both love you very much." He smiled at me.

"Tommy always looked up to you." He smiled, "You and Joey were everything to him."

"And he's everything to us." I said. He patted my shoulder.

"Take good care of her." He smiled and left. I turned and walked to Joey.

"I should've knew better not to let him go by himself." Joey whispered.

"Joey, it was out of anybody's control." I said.

"I'm his big sister." She said, "I should've been there to protect him."

"It was never your fault for what happened." I told her.

"Then why do I feel this way?" She asked turning to me. Her cheeks were stained with eye-liner mixed with tears.

"You lost one of the most important people in your life." I said drying her cheeks. She turned away from me and laid a little box on the arm of the cross headstone.

"He couldn't wait till he turned 13." She whispered and turned away and started walking away, "Now he'll never have that experiance." I walked up to her and stopped infront of her. I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"He was so young." She said in breaking voice trying to fight back tears, "And he was my baby brother."

"You have to relieze something though." I smiled and she looked up at me in question, "He will always love his big sister." She smirked and we walked back hand in hand. I took one last glance at the grave.

_"Goodbye Tommy." _I thought and we walked away.

_OH MY GAWD TOMMY'S DEAD!!!!!!!! TT^TT NO!!!!!!_


	6. we all love the past and future

(Joey's POV)

The past couple of weeks was very slow to me. I still couldn't get over that my little brother's death. He was a huge part of my world and he's gone. Slappy dropped off Milly at school so I was heading off to school. When I walked in it started getting quiet. I headed to my locker and hung up my backpack. Carrie walked up beside me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." I said.

"I'm so sorry for what happened." She said.

"You shouldn't be." I said, "I was his big sister. I should have protected him."

"It wasn't your fault." She said.

"It feels like it." I said. And to make matters worst Nattlie walked up to me with her followers.

"Is that what you do in your free time?" She smirked, "Let your family get killed?" That pissed me off. I grabbed her shirt coller and swung her against a locker.

"You listen and you listen good!" I snarled, "I loved my baby brother and if you even smirk about his death or make fun of my family I will rip off that pretty little face so everyone in the world will see your ugly face! Got it!" She nodded.

"Get out of here." I growled and they all ran off.

"Come on." Carrie said and lead me to homeroom. I kept thinking about everything. I knew I couldn't pend my whole life crying over my little brother. I would always miss Tommy and would always think about him but at least I still have Slappy and we have a daughter. I smiled when I looked at the engagment ring on my finger. I came home to see Milly doing her homework. I smiled and walked over to her. I helped her out for a little bit then went up to my room when she went out to play. I put my backpack on my bed and something flow out. I picked it up and smiled. It was my picture of me and Tommy when I was turning 14. I got a peice of tape and hung it on my wall. Until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waste and pull me on my bed. I turned to see it was only Slappy. I giggled when Slappy gently bit my shoulder and grabbed my wrists so I couldn't fight him. This was one of the happiest feeling I had in weeks!

(Slappy POV)

I was glad to see that Joey was feeling much better. It was good to see her smile again. I countinued gently bitting her shoulder then licked her neck. She started giggling. I stopped after awhile.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss him a lot but I'll get by." She smiled. I kissed her cheek and rested my head on her shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waste. We examined the ring and we both had the same idea.

"We need to start making plans." I said.


	7. Brad is still Brad

(Slappy's POV)

I walked home from Joey's house and was ready to fall in bed and sleep! I'm so exusted! When I got in the house I saw Jimmy with a lady.

"Welcome home lad." Jimmy greeted.

"Hi." I said.

"Anglica, this is my son, Slappy." Jimmy introduced, "Slappy, this is my date, Anglica."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Likewise." She smiled, "Jimmy told me you have a child."

"Yes, ma'am." I said, "My daughter Milly, she's at her mothers house right now."

"How is the lass?" Jimmy asked, "Is she feeling better?"

"Much." I said, "It was good to see her smile again."

"Why wouldn't she smile?" Anglica asked.

"Her young brother was murdered." I explained, "They were extremly close."

"Oh my." She said, "What is her name?"

"Joey." I said and pulled out a picture with her and Milly and handed it to her and she smiled.

"Oh! Before I forget to ask." Jimmy said, "Did you propose to the lass yet?"

"Yes." I said, "She said yes."

"How romantic." Anglica smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"Did you start making plans?" Jimmy asked.

"We agreed to plan tomarrow." I said and started walking to my room, "I'll just leave you two alone." After I closed my door I plopped on my bed and fell asleep. _2 hours later_. I started to wake up stretch when my phone rang. I looked to see it was Joey and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, sorry to call you this late but can you come over." She asked. She sounded pretty tired.

"Sure." I said, "do you need anything."

"Yeah, Milly won't sleep and she wants you here." She sighed.

"Ok be right there." I said and left. _*at Joey's house*_

"Ok Milly." I said, "Time to go to bed."

"But I'm not tired." She complained.

"You'll have to get up early." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because me and mommy have to do some stuff and you have to come with us." I said laying her in bed.

"What do you and mommy have to do?" Milly asked.

"We're getting married soon and we have to get ready." I said pulling the covers over her, "So go to bed."

"Ok." She yawned and laid down. I kissed her forehead and walked out of her room. I walked into Joey's and saw that she was asleep. I smiled and laid next to her and fell asleep again. Around five in the morning I slipped out quietly and started walking towards my house. Well...Until Brad grabbed me by the throut and swung me against the wall.

"I know what you're doing." He snarled, "I saw the ring on Joey's finger. You proposed to her didn't you!"

"Yes." I said, "Why shouldn't I? We love eachother, we have a child, and we're ready." He punched me in the stomach.

"I wish I could just kill you." Brad snarled in my face, "But if I do people would know it was me." He punched me in the stomach again.

"You ruined our lives!" He growled, "You just walk into our lives and get my little sister stabbed, pregnet, and people who are after you killed my little brother."

"I would never hurt them." I said. He throw me on the ground and kicked me and left. I coughed and continued to walk home. He was bad enough with me and Joey dating. I don't even want to know what happens with him being my actual brother-in-law!


	8. plan making

(Joey's POV)

We've been busy making plans. Me, mom, Carrie, Laney, and Milly were helping me with everything. While Slappy, Jimmy, dad, and unfortunatly Brad went to get Slappy ready for everything. My mom dragged me in to find a wedding dress.

"Oh my." My mother said, "What dress to choose."

"Nothing big and puffy." I said, "I want to look like a bride not a marshmello."

"How about this?" My mom asked. She held up a white dress that had spagitti straps and was really short!

"I don't want to look like a prostitute either." I said. My mom was about to get another one until Laney stopped her.

"What about this one." Laney suggested pointing at a dark red dress with black the black corset, "It's more like her." I smiled.

"Laney, your a genius!" I smiled and hugged my baby sister. My mom protested but we gave her a look that said 'don't waste your time' and she kept her mouth shut. We got the dress and everything went smoothly.

(Slappy's POV)

Oh my god! I hated this so much! Jimmy and Joey's dad always debated on everything! I thought Brad was going to kill me everytime they turned their backs. We got everything that we really needed but now we were looking for something to wear for me.

"I think he should go with this nice looking one." Joey's dad said.

"I think he should go with something more classy." Jimmy said. Both men were debating on the two suits until their eyes landed on a blood ready suit with a black bow-tie, belt, and under shirt.

"Perfect!" They both said in union then turned to me, "What do ya think?" I studied the suit and smiled.

"Perfect." I smiled. We got it and left. After a couple hours I was planning to sneek off to Joey's until Jimmy came into my room.

"Long day 'ey lad?" Jimmy smiled.

"Boy was it." I sighed. He sat next to me.

"You'll miss this lad." Jimmy smiled, "First you and the lass get married, live together, probably make your family bigger." He smirked, "I remember when you and the Joey were young, so in love, nothings 'as changed." I smiled.

"It will never change." I smiled.

"I know lad." Jimmy chuckled, "Soon you'll be able to call Joey yours." I smirked.

"Well, time for me to hit the hay." Jimmy smiled and got up. He turned to me and smiled.

"Take a jacket." He smiled, "It's cold outside." then he left. I smirked and jumped out my window.

(Joey's POV)

I got done tucking in Milly and plopped on my bed. I closed my eyes but felt that Slappy sat on the edge on my bed. I cracked open an eye and smiled.

"How was your time with the guys?" I asked.

"It was a nightmare." He sighed and laid next to me.

"It couldn't have been that bad." I laughed.

"Think what you want babes." He smirked, "It was. So hows was everything with you and the girls."

"It wasn't fun but I have no complaints." I smirked.

"You look on the bright side too much." Slappy said.

"Well, what else I'm I supposed to think?" I asked. He opened his mouth then closed it.

"Nevermind." He said, "There's no changing your mind to anything huh?"

"Nope." I smiled and hugged him.


	9. help me pleez!

I'm sorry it's been long but I really need your guy's help.

Ok, so they made plans but I'm not planning to make the next chapter the wedding.

What should Joey,Slappy,Milly, or even Brad do?


	10. nervousness on both parts

_Hey guys sorry it took so long but I just got my computer fixed, so thank you guys for the ideas! you guys are amazing!!! ok lets start!_

(Slappy's POV) (_a/n-I think this is funnyXD)_

Breathe, breathe, breathe...I AM FREAKING OUT!!!! The weddings tomarrow and I am going to die! I paced back and forth in my room until Jimmy came in.

"What is it lad?" He asked sitting on my bed.

"I don't know if I can do this Jimmy!" I said continuing to pace.

"Oh Lad, you're just nervous about the wedding." He smiled, "And there's nothing to be nervous about."

"I don't know why I'm so nervous." I said, "I love Joey and always want to be there to watch Milly grow up but.." I sighed and sat down next to Jimmy. "What do I do?" Jimmy put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." He smiled, "She might be excited to be getting married. Maybe if you see how excited she is you'll be ready." I thought about that in silence.

"Maybe, thanks." I smiled.

"No problem lad." Jimmy said.

(Joey's POV)

Ok breathe, breathe, brea-BREATHE DAMMIT! Oh this is useless! I AM FREAKING OUT!!!! I was pacing back and forth in my room. The weddings tomarrow and I'm going to die! I was in still pacing when my mom and sister Laney came in.

"Are you alright hun?" Mom asked.

"I don't know if I can do this mom!" I said quickening my pace.

"Oh sweetheart, don't be nervous." She said sitting on my bed with Laney.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous." I said, "I love him and I want to be family..." I sat next to them.

"What do I do?"

"I can marry him if you don't wanna." Laney said. She still really liked him.

"No chance." I muttered.

"Oh hun." My mom said, "I'm sorry everything will be fine. He's probably excited about getting married. Maybe if you saw how happy he is maybe you'll be ready." I thought about that in silence.

"Maybe, thanks." I smiled.

"No problem hun." She smiled and they left.

"I can still marry him if you're not ready." Laney said.

"Goodnight Laney." I said and shut the door.


	11. Wedding day!

_sorry for the wait_

(Joey's POV)

Today's the day and I'm trying to calm down! I am SSSOOOOOOOO nervous! I was in my dress and had my hair down. I was nervous out of my mind! When I was thinking I noticed a twinkling in the corner of my eye and turned to see what it was. I reliezed it was my silver locket that Tommy gave me when I was 15. I opened it to see my little brothers picture. I smiled and it seemed like my nervousness just disappered. I put on the necklace and I swear to god I thought I saw Tommy standing right behind me! He looked like he was smiling his usually sweet smile. I snapped around but saw nothing.

"Joey?" Laney came in, "Mom wants to know if you're ready?"

"Yeah." I said, "I'm ready." I took a deep breath and went out. I took my dad's arm and we walked down the isle. When we reached the alter Slappy took my hands. We looked into eachothers eyes while the priest talked.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He said, "We are gathered here today to unite this couple in marrige-" He stopped when we heard the door open and someone loadly wobbling in. We all look to see it was...My big brother Brad...I slapped my forehead when Slappy and I saw that he was drunk. He sat next to my parents and grunted for the preist to go on.

"Do you Slappy." The preist said turning to Slappy, "Take Johanna as your wife? To care and to hold. Through health and to death do you part?"

"I do." He said.

"And do you Johanna." The preist said turning to me, "Take Slappy as your husband? To care and to hold. Through health and to death do you part?"

"I do." I said. The preist closed the bible.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." He smiled, "You may now kiss your bride." Slappy leaned in and we kissed gently for a few seconds. Everyone (but Brad of course) applaued. I heard my mother crying while everyone crowded around us, congratulating us. My mom throw her arms around me and started sobbing. When she finally pulled away. Some strands of black hair started to fall in her face.

"Oh I'm so proud of you!" She said wiping a tear from her face, "You're so grown up."

"Thanks mom." I said. Then see went to talk to someone else. I stood there for a few seconds until something tugged on my arm. I turned to see it was Brad.

"You are throwingur life a way." He said. He must've been drunk cause he was sluring his words.

"You're drunk aren't you?" I asked.

"No I'm...no!" He said, "That'sssssss bulls!"

"Ok Brad." I said. I started walking away from him until someone else was tugging on my arm. I turned to see it was Carrie.

"Congratulations!" She beamed and hugged me.

"Aw thanks." I said and she noticed the silver locked.

"That's so cute!" She said, "Where'd you get that?"

"It was a present from Tommy." I smiled twirling it around, "When I put it on. It seemed like my nervousness disappeared." We talked for awhile when someone called her. I looked around to see if I could find my new husband. There was a bunch of people crowded him so I decided to sneak him away. When everyone was busy chatting I tugged him out of the crowd and smiled.

"If that keeps up I won't have you for myself." I said.

"Same here." He smiled and kissed my cheek. We walked to the dance floor and slowed dance to the song "She will be loved" From Maroon 5.

"This is great." Slappy said.

"We're finally a family." I said.

"And I'm glad to call you mine." He said.

"I was always yours." I smiled and we kissed softly and slowly.

_sorry if it sux, and the wait, but I hope you liked it! I love you all!_


	12. an:write soon

_sorry for the wait guys. But I have to do somethings and I'll write my story soon. _


	13. The other Living Dummy's andBrad!

(Joey's POV)

"Woah..." I said quietly after Me and Slappy's little fun night after the wedding. And after that...you know...I hoped that didn't get me pregnet. I was SO glad that everybody was gone. Cause from the noises we were making would probably wake Milly and everyone else up. And there was no way Brad would be so happy if we did that. I looked over at Slappy who was asleep. How the hell can he sleep?! After that?! Men....But being married is great. We finally get to raise Milly as actual parents. The thought of Milly's smiling face made me slip into sleep.

(Mary-Ellen's POV)

It's been 3 and half years the last time I saw Slappy! I can't believe that he would chose that damn girl over me! I still couldn't believe he had a child! What else could go wrong?!

"Hey guys!" Zack walked into the room, "Guess what I found out!" I just had to say it.

"What?" Micheal asked.

"I went to Jimmy's place to see if I could find anything of value." Zack said and pulled out a picture, "And I sure did." I rushed over and snatched the picture.

"What the hell?!" I screeched, "They're married now?!" Everyone crowded around to see that it was a wedding picture of Slappy and Joey and a little girl. Which must've been their child.

"Wow." Zack smirked, "Slappy's girl looks hot in this picture." I slapped him.

"Shut up!" I snapped, "Look at him!" I pointed to Slappy in the picture, "He can't stay with her! We have to get him back!"

"Didn't we just do that about 4 years ago?" Zack asked.

"She's right." The leader said walking into the room, "My brother should be with his own kind. He can't just stay with this girl."

"Are you serious?" Zack asked, "Hell will freeze over before we tear them away from eachother."

"You know what Zack!" I snapped, "Your a-"

"He's right." The leader said, "We can't do it by ourselves." He smiled, "But if we get someone close to them we could."

"What are you going with this?" Micheal asked confused.

"There's another person who doesn't want them together." He smirked, "And I know who."

"Who?" I asked.

"Me." A voice said behind the leader.

"Who are you?" Zack asked.

"My name is Brad." The voice smirked, "And I'll help you get Slappy away from my sister."


	14. Brad and dummies

(Normal POV)

"You're the chicks big brother?" Zack asked suspicously.

"That's me." Brad smirked.

"Why would you help us?" Mary-Ellen asked.

"Because I hated Slappy ever since he walked into our lives." Brad said, "And you hate Joey for being with him."

"He makes a good point?" Micheal asked.

"It's a win-win." Brad smiled, "You'll have Slappy to yourself and my little sister will go on with the life she left behind."

"He'll go under cover." The leader said, "He'll tell us the best time to strike."

"One question though." Zack asked, "Why do you care?"

"My sister is throwing her life away." Brad said, "And I can't let her do that." Zack shrugged and went on with it.

"Wait." Micheal said, "What about the little girl?"

"Milly?" Brad asked. Thinking about his neice.

"Yeah, What do we do with her?" Micheal asked. Brad thought for a moment until he came up with an idea.

"We'll drop in an orphanige." Brad said.

"Shouldn't we come up with a story?" Mary-Ellen asked.

"Why?" Brad looked at her puzzled.

"Well, They're gonna wonder where Slappy is." Mary-Ellen said.

"She's right." The leader said while Mary-Ellen felt proud about what she said.

"Easy." Zack said, "Slappy could be in a "accident"

"That's a great idea!" The leader said pacing back and forth.

"But it won't be easy." Brad said standing up, "Joey will easily suspect me if something happened to Slappy. We can't make it so difficult but something that Joey will easily believe." But Brad knew that couldn't be done! He knew if anything happened to Slappy she would know it was him. Gawd, he's such a dumbass!

(Joey's POV)

I haven't seen Brad for awhile. I'm not worried but something doesn't feel right. He's been worse then before.

"Mommy, I'm ready." Milly said putting on her backpack.

"Alright sweety." I said and got my car keys. I'll probably give Brad a call if he's not here when I get back.


	15. Milly and the plan

(Milly's POV)

"So your mommy and daddy are married now?" Susie asked as we started coloring.

"Yep. Everyone seems to be happy now for some reason. Except uncle Brad." I said drawing a picture of a puppy.

"Why ain't he happy?" Susie asked drawing a puppy too.

"I don't know." I said, "He's been gone a lot too."

"Where do you think he goes?" Susie asked picking up a pink marker and drawing a spot on her picture.

"Mommy always says that she thinks that he's going and fu-"

"Ok kids." Mrs. Grace said, "Time to pack up." Susie and I started to put the makers away and picking up our bookbags.

"Come on Susie." Susie's daddy said, "Mama doesn't want us to be late."

"Ok daddy." Susie said, "See you tomorrow Milly." And she skipped away. Mama walked in the room and smiled.

"How was your day Mill?" She asked as we walked out of the school.

"It was good." I smiled and we got into the car.

(Mary Ellen's POV)

We all watched closley as we saw Joey and the little girl get into the car and drive away.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"She drop Milly off at Jimmy's house." Brad said, "I'll go back home so she doesn't suspect anything."

"What about us?" Zack asked.

"Go to Jimmy's and take the girl." Brad said.

"Where do we take her?" I asked. Brad stopped and started thinking.

"Take her into the woods." Brad said, "By the lake. I'll meet you there."

"What about your sister?" I asked.

"I'll bring her and Slappy along." Brad said.

"Quick quetion." Zack said and smirked, "If Slappy can't have her, can I?" I smacked his in the head.

"Shut it dumb-ass!" I snapped.

"I'll be in the forest by two." Brad said, "Be there about five minutes earlier."

"Alright." Micheal said and we set off to Jimmy's while Brad went to his house to retrieve that bitch!


	16. Trouble!

(Brad's POV)

Do you remember how people used to say that you have a angel and a devil on your shoulder? One tells you to do something and the other says don't? Well, I haven't stop to realize that I've been battling myself for quite sometime now. It was weird actually. The angel told me that what I was doing was wrong and Slappy never did any harm to my family. Let Joey and Milly be happy with him. But the devil told me that it was his fault Tommy's dead and his fault that my sister can't go to a proper school and learn because she got knocked up. I sometimes stopped and concidered backing off but I was too far in now and I have to face it. When I got home I saw my dad and mom in the kitchen talking and LAney was watching cartoons. I quickly ran upstaires so no one noticed me. I quietly opened Joey's bedroom door and saw that she was asleep. Who could really blame her, she's a teenage mother. I walked over to her and shook her awake.

(Milly's POV)

They knocked out Grandpa and they were arguing.

"Mary-Ellen calm down." A guy with a streak in his hair said, "It's not like she's going to run."

"Well still!" I blonde clury haired girl snapped, "She's still the offspring of her!" I never saw these people before and didn't know what they were doing here. I crawled away to the corner and hugged my knees. I wish daddy or mommy were here right now. So that they could say it would all be ok.

"Come on, He'll be in the forest soon." A man said. (a/n-The leader) He walked over to me and kneeled by me.

"What's your name cutie?" He asked politly.

"Milly." I said.

"Milly." He echoed, "What a beautiful name for a sweet looking girl." He looked at me and smiled.

"Would you like to see your mother?" Mama was here? I nodded and he held out his hand.

"Come with us and you'll see her. Alright?" He said. I hestetantly grabbed his hand and we walked out. Leaving grandpa knocked out on the floor and into the darkness...I do hate the dark...

(Joey's POV)

"Where is she?!" I snapped while we drove in Brad's car.

"She's safe." He said.

"That's not where she's at though." I snarled.

"Joey, you'll see your daughter, and she's safe." Brad said calmly.

"You're up to something and I swear to god. If anything happens to her or Slappy I'll kill you." I threatned.

"Please do...." He muttered.

(Slappy's POV)

"Jimmy! Jimmy, wake up!" I said when I walked in to find him unconsouse on the floor. He started to groan.

"What time is it lad?" He asked confused.

"Where's Milly?" I asked. He sat there confused for a minute then his face brightened then quickly darkened.

"They took her..." He muttered.

"Who?" I asked sharply.

"'They' took her..." He said again. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh no..." I said quietly and grabbed my phone and Called Joey's phone.

_*ring ring_

_*ring ring_

_*ring r-_

"Hello?" Joey said.

"Joey!" I said, "Listen to me, is Milly with you."

"No." She said, "But Brad isn't telling me where she is." I heard a sharp edge in her voice.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Brad's taking me into the for-." She said.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I said, interupting her. I knew what she meant, "Just keep Milly close by when you see her and I'll be right there."

"Alright." She said, "I will."

"Ok." I said, "just hang on." I hung up and grabbed the car keys.

"I'll be back." I said and left the house.

(Next chap. will be posted tomarrow or next day. Sorry, for the wait...HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY!^^)


	17. End!

(I am sooooooooooo sorry for that looooong wait! This is the last chap. But I have a suprise for you in the end!)

*Joey POV*

When Brad drove into the forest and stopped I saw a little figure beside a tree. _Milly!_ I got out of the car and ran to my daughter. I picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Oh Milly! I was so worried!" I said.

"I'm alright mama." Milly said and hugged back tight.

"Well isn't this a nice family moment.." Brad said from behind. I turned and glared at him.

"What was she doing here?!" I snapped.

"She was with us." A voice said behind me. I turned and saw it was te leader of the other dummy's! Milly sheilded er face away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked scared.

"That doesn't matter!" Mary-Ellen snapped, "Now where's Slappy?!"

"Like I would tell you!" I snapped back.

"Just tell them where he is Joey." Brad said. I turned to him.

"You're in league with them?" I asked.

"It's better this way Joey." Brad said, "Slappy ruined our lives. It's better to take him out."

"And if you don't tell us." Zack smiled, "We'll take you and your daughter with us." He then smirked, "Actually, That's night a bad idea."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!" Brad said walking beside me, "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"So?" The leader smirked and picked up Brad and throw his against a tree.

"Now, where's my brother!" The leader snapped.

"Brother?" I asked and out of nowhere two huge arms grabbed me and Milly from behind. His name was Micheal, I believe.

"One last chance..." The leader said, "Where's Slappy?"

"I will never tell you!" I snapped. The leader looked at Micheal.

"There's a cliff." He said, "Toss them over."

"Don't even think about it!" Someone snapped. Micheal turned (making us turn) And it was Slappy!

"Ah, little brother...I've been expecting you." The leader smirked. I didn't know what else he said because Mary-Ellen punched me in the face. I yelped and let go of Milly.

"Oh, you little bitch..." I sneered and punched back. She then took my arm and swung me against a tree. She pulled back for another punch but she tripped over Milly's foot. I smiled as my daughter laughed. Then Zack came.

"At least someone shut her up.." He smirked and put his hand on my breast! "Hm, not bad..alittle smaller then I wanted but they'll do."

"You perverted freak!" I snapped and smacked him across the face. Unfortunatley, when I smacked him, I didn't see Mary-Ellen get up. She took a big rock and slammed it on the back of my head. I fell unconsciose...

"Joey..." A samiliar voice said softly, "Joey, wake up." I opened my eyes. I was in my room but I was extremely dizzy. I turned and saw it was Slappy.

"What I miss?" I asked.

"Well, when Mary-Ellen knocked you out, I ran to see if you were still breathing. My brother followed me there and was ready to kill me when there was a gunshot. My brother fell to the ground...I looked to see who it was and it turned out to be Brad. The others were freaked and ran. He helped me get you and Milly to the car and here we are..." He said.

"Jee, thanks for the update." I smiled.

"Anytime." He smiled and kissed me and held my hand.

(Done! There's gonna be another thing called "Ask the Dummy or not characters!" Where you send in questions you want to ask them! It can be any character too.)


End file.
